My Puffy Valentine
by TateThePowerpuffFan
Summary: Brick meets up with Blossom at her house late at night on Valentine's Day to give her a special, heartfelt present. Classic Valentine's Day one-shot entirely from Brick's POV.


**Disclaimer:**** I think you understand that I don't own the Powerpuff Girls.**

* * *

**My Puffy Valentine**

It was a dark and starry Valentine's Day Night.

I flew up to the front door of the Utonium household. Trembling, I reached for the doorbell with my free, sweaty hand. It rang twice. I patiently and nervously awaited, and after a few seconds, which felt more like a few hours, the door slowly opened, and my girlfriend, Blossom, stood there, looking beautiful as ever.

"Well hello, Brick! I gotta say that I'm not entirely surprised to see you on Valentine's Day," she giggled. "What're you doing here?" I got all happy-nervous.

"I, uh... well, it's actually a really funny story. You see, I was surveying the neighborhood for, uh... crime, and I **_just so happened_** to end up here, at your house. I came up to your door to-" I was cut off by a sudden hug under her administration. My eyes expanded over her shoulder.

"Is it really that difficult for you boys to ask a girl to be their valentine?" She asked with a smile, recoiling from her hug.

"I guess so," I laughed tensely.

"Oh well, it's so adorable how you can be so fierce, yet so bashful!" She squealed. "What's in the bag?" She looked down at the bag that I was holding in my hand.

"Oh this? Just some Valentine paraphernalia."

"I adore it when you use words that I wasn't certain if you knew they were words or not!" Blossom took the bag and tossed the tissue paper that was covering the top. She excitedly gasped when she observed the contents of the bag. "How did you know I wanted this Rush V-neck? Are those milk chocolate? You finally framed that picture of us! Oh man, concert video of The Who at the Isle of Wight in **_HD_**? Is that Blondie's _Parallel Lines_? Brick, this is an **_amazing_** present! Thank you so much!"

"I'm glad you love it, Blossom. I did the best I could."

"I still love **_you_** even **_more_**," she looked up at me with those beautiful, luscious eyes.

"But that's not all..." I reached into my back pocket and pulled out a small ticket. I handed it to her.

"A White Stripes reunion show... for **_us, exclusively_**?" Her breathing rapidly increased from over-excitement. "Brick, how did you **_do_** this? They broke up years ago!"

"Oh, I just had to pull a couple strings. It's all totally worth it, as long as it makes my special girl happy!" I smiled wide.

"Well, I actually have a present for you, too! Just wait here while I go get it!" She turned around as if to go inside, but froze in her tracks for a few seconds, and suddenly turned around and grabbed my face in a lengthy, passionate, mouth-to-mouth kiss. I felt like the dude in _Alien_ that got attacked by that xenomorph facehugger... wow, fine time for a nerdy sci-fi movie reference.

"I think I liked that present better than you liked mine," I replied happily-groggily as she finished up.

"I doubt **_that_**," she joked.

"Blossom... will you be my Valentine?"

"Of course, Brick. How could I possibly say no to my **_boyfriend_**?"

"Oh, I dunno," I goofily replied as we hugged once more.

"So um... when is that show?"

I peeked at my watch. "In about five minutes."

"Where?"

"Townsville Park."

"We can totally make it!"

"Let's hold hands and fly together, my darling." I took her hand and we both flew straight up leaving our signature prominent light trails. We both flew all the way up, almost to the clouds, and began flying side-by-side, still holding hands, until we made a giant, glowing heart in the atmosphere, with a crimson outer and cherry pink inner layer. A few moments later, we saw two other massive, identical hearts, one lime and forest green, and another baby blue and lapis lazuli, form over the Townsville skyline as though they were long, individual paint strokes.

Blossom and I observed the beautiful hearts, smiled some more at each other, shared a kiss, and flew to the gig.


End file.
